Wings Of A Butterfly
by Neko Oni
Summary: yaoi. yami's been severely beaten defending yugi and ryou. now, the two hikari's decide to take a stand and stand up for themselves. yxy malik x ryou
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's one of my latest fics-

Yami: are we supposed to be impressed or something?

Well, this one's actually finished. .

Yami: O.O Y-YOU…YOU have actually FINISHED a fic? &drops over&

Yes, smart ass, I have. .

Yami: O.O It's the end of the world as we know it!

&thwaps yami& I've finally learned; write entire fic before releasing it. . 'sides this one's not gonna be very long, a few chapters at best.

Yami: O.O …..but…you…you actually FINISHED this one!

. yeah

Yami: O.O

SUMMARY: Yugi and Ryou are sick of watching as those around them are beaten. They're sick of being bully targets. After Yami gets severly injured defending them, they decide to take a stand.

WARNINGS: yaoi. Boi x boi. Cussing. Fighting.

PAIRINGS: YxY, Malik x Ryou

DISCLAIMER: Stands for the entire fic. I don't own Yugioh. I make no money off of this. I also don't own the song, "wings of a butterfly" by H.I.M. Neither do I own the band.

NOTES: the lyrics below are taken from the song "wings of a butterfly" by H.I.M.

&&&&&&&&

WINGS OF A BUTTERFLY

_The blood on our hands is the wine_

_We offer as sacrifice…_

_Show them your love_

_Rip off the wings of a _

_Butterfly_

Yami was bleeding. Again. This time, it hadn't been intentional. But his little hikari would never believe that, not after all the times he'd scratched, pulled, and picked at the itchy, painful stitches on his right forearm. Yugi and Grandpa made sure Yami's arm was heavily bandaged, so that the once-pharaoh couldn't easily get to the wound, which would have been nearly healed had he left it alone. But it was itchy, hot, and painful, and it drove him insane, so he couldn't leave it alone, no matter how much his family scolded.

Yami hissed as he dabbed with a damp dishrag at the bleeding edges of the dark blue thread that held his flesh together. He was leaning over the edge of the kitchen sink, trying to get the bleeding to slow down enough so that he could re-wrap his arm without blood seeping through where Yugi could see it.

"Yami-chan, what's taking so long? I've got the DVD player all set up, and the movie's on pause; I can't wait to see Harry blow up his aunt! Finish up the sandwiches and I'll grab some juice boxes-"

Yami jumped, his elbow knocking into two small plates with half finished sandwiches on them. He winced then whirled around to see Yugi looking at him in shock and horror, his hikari's tired but happy tone gone and his sweet face upset. "Tenchi, I didn't mean to-"

Yugi scrunched up his face and came quickly to the bigger boy's side, his dainty fingers gently taking Yami's injured arm and examing it closely. "Oh, Yami, how could you? It's already starting to get infected!"

Yami heard the tears in his hikari's voice, and he quickly bent down and kissed the smaller boy on top of his head. "Angel, it's alright; it was an accident-"

The little one looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "It's always an 'accident', Yami. " He said softly. Yami bit his lower lip and looked away, his own eyes filling with tears as he used his good arm to pull Yugi closer to him, wanting to feel his hikari's soft, warm body against him.

Yugi's short arms slid around his slim waist, clinging to him, and Yugi pressed his face into Yami's loose red t-shirt, standing on tip toe and trying to squirm even closer and accidentally standing on the wide legs of Yami's cotton, black pj bottoms, the toes of his light blue socks pressing against Yami's red ones.

Yami nuzzled the top of Yugi's hair and glanced down at his arm; it was still bleeding, but not as bad as before; some of the blood was beginning to dry, so he could wrap his arm now. He glanced over at the digital clock on the microwave, above the counter which was next to the sink, then kissed the top of Yugi's head. "Hikari, it's already 8 30; we'd better go start the movie."

Yugi nuzzled against Yami for a moment before reluctantly pulling back with a little sigh. "You're right; we should. Grandpa'll be mad if he gets done at the museum early and finds us still up past bedtime, especially on a school night."

Yami gave a soft snort. "We're still suspended for fighting." His crimson eyes narrowed as he looked down at his arm, and he growled a little. "Though, I don't know how self defense against that two-ton bastard Ushio can be termed 'fighting'."

A couple of new tears trickled down Yugi's cheeks, and his eyes brimmed over with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Yami; if Ryou and I hadn't-"

"No, shhh." Yami lovingly wiped away his angel's tears. "Hush; tenshi, it isn't your fault. Ushio has no right treating others like that. Besides, I'm almost glad Ushio came after me with a knife; if he hadn't, Bakura wouldn't have heard you two screaming and Ushio wouldn't be lying in the hospital right now."

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Review? Please?

Yami: You think people actually read this? O.o?

&looks hopeful&

Yami: You, like this story, is pathetic

&wacks yami&

Yami: . ouch. Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! Finals are over! Over! Over! I'm free! I'm free! I'm FREEE! &throws confetti&

Yami: &snickers& Until next semester…

ACK! &trips and falls& No! Evil! Bad thoughts! School evil!

Yam: O.o? Someone forget her medication this morning?

-.- shuddup

Oh! And I have reviewers! People actually like this story! &throws tons of candies and ygo plushies to reviewers& Thank you all so much for your reviews! I honestly really do appreciate them! &sniffs& I feel wuved!

Yami: ….You're scaring me…and the reviewers….

Heh…. What can I say? 'Tis like 1 in the morning and I've been up since 7 30, stressing over finals. But now they're done! Whoot!

Yami: &snorts& So that's your excuse for being insane today?

….&whacks yami&

Yami: Ouch &flinches and rubs arm&

Oh, and before I forget, folks, make sure y'all read the WARNINGS section in chapter 1's author notes! Y'all do know this is YAOI, right? Ok, just wanted to make that clear for all the future brain surgeons out there who dun read warnings. Oh, and make sure y'all know the rating, too, k?

Now, I shall detain you no more! Enjoy! Squee!

&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: Flashback

Yugi tried to smile back up at Yami, but his lower lip quivered and tears wavered on the edge of his eyelashes.

FLASHBACK

He and Ryou had been waiting for Yami and Bakura, who were both seniors and two years ahead of the hikaris, so the four of them could walk home from school together. Ushio had been taunting and messing around with his little clique of wanna-be bad asses when he spied the small, helpless hikaris hanging outside the main entrance. Trying to impress everyone, he'd called Yugi and Ryou some very nasty names that made their faces go pink, then Ushio had tried to still a kiss from them. Yugi had slapped him across the face, and Ushio had pinched his thigh.

That's when Yami had come running out the door, throwing his bookbag down and pummeling both fists off of Ushio's hairy back. Ushio had whirled around, grabbed Yami by an arm and flung him to the ground, but Yami was a fighter. With a scratched cheek, that was now healed up save for a few scabs, the eldest Motou boy forced himself between Ryou and Ushio, who was pulling the struggling boy in for a grope, and kneed Ushio in the groin. Ushio lost it. Just as Yami had grabbed Ryou and Yugi's hands, getting ready to run and pull them to safety, Ushio had snatched Yami by the back of his neck, throwing him up against the brick wall by the garbage cans and coming at him with a knife. Yami had raised his arms crossed over his head instinctively for protection; he screamed when he felt a sharp, hot pain slice down his right forearm, but there was no additional wounds inflicted.

Bakura was late, having gotten a detention in last period for mouthing off and flicking off the teacher. He'd seen Yami's thin body bounce off the wall, then Ushio with a knife. Already in a perfectly bad mood, Bakura had lost it. Ushio never knew what hit him; he was on the ground, bleeding and clutching his broken arm, and Bakura was still pounding him. It took five teachers to pull Bakura off of him, and yet another two to restrain him until he'd calmed down.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm really sorry, Yami." Yugi took hold of Yami's injured arm, lightly caressing the pale, soft skin on the side of his arm, away from the stitches.

"Shh, aibou, don't cry. Please." Yami whispered softly. Yugi gave a forced, watery smile, then ducked his head, a few tears splashing down onto Yami's arm

"I-I...y-you...this needs wrapped." Yugi said softly, and Yami nodded, though, because of his bent head, Yugi didn't see it.

"Wrap it for me?" Yugi nodded and looked up at Yami, who kissed away the tears trickling down his cheeks. The petite hikari smiled a little, then reached for the bloodied dish cloth; he rinsed the blood out and applied some pearly, peach scented hand soap to cleanse around the torn wound.

Yami hissed in pain as he felt the tentative touch of the warm cloth, but the soap burned despite how gentle Yugi was being. Yugi pulled back, looking up with worry in his eyes. "Sorry. Yami, are you okay?"

Gritting his teeth, the older boy nodded his head, and Yugi continued. Then the washcloth was gone, in a pink puddle in the metal sink, and Yugi's soft, small hands were gently fingering the wound, making Yami's skin tingle with warmth, and making Yami forget all about his torn stitches. He lowered his head to brush his lips over Yugi's pink ones...

Yugi brought his head up just as Yami started to lower his, totally unaware of the older boy's intentions. His little face was scrunched up in concern. "This looks really red; it needs some antiseptic-"

Yami's crimson eyes snapped open, his mind leaving the gutter very fast. "It doesn't hurt; it's perfectly fine-"

The small boy frowned. "Yami, it's infected, and the antiseptic will help it-"

Yami pulled his arm away from Yugi's soft fingertips. "But it'll hurt!"

Yugi's pink, lower lip stuck out in a pout, and he peered up at the taller boy with big, pleading violet eyes. "Please, Yami, I just want to make you all better."

Yami stared at him, wilting under that gaze and sighing in defeat. "Oh, alright. But only if you'll give me a kiss.."

Tbc…

&&&&&&

Oh, I'm so horribly evil with cliffies! Sorry, I don't do it intentionally; I know it bugs the heck outta me when authors do that, but I honestly don't have any better stopping place! 'Sides, cliffies make ya wanna read more of the story, ne? Kinda like TV; ya gotta tune in to find out what happens next!

Yami: You're pathetic

You're anorexic

Yami: …..am not…&sticks his tongue out&

Then why are ya so THIN? Explain that, pharaoh no baka! &triumphant smirk&

Yami: ….I'm just very careful with what I eat…

&snorts& or don't eat…

Yugi: Eee! Please review! And Yami or me will give ya a kiss! &huge, kawaii puppie eyes&


	3. Chapter 3

Eee! More fluff and sap in this chappie! Actually, this isn't gonna be one of my angstier ones…which, for me is kinda weird…then again, this has turned out completely different from what I originally planned…..

Yami: As always?

TT Yeah….anyway, I'm also currently working on a new chapter of "The Bet" and some other fics….

Oh, and a HUGE thank you to you lovely reviewers! Yami Yugi 3, Fox Loves Shinigami, Kagome Princess, Yami Neferbre, spidy007, froger666, and chi no hana. You guys are the best!

&&&&&&&&&

Blushing, Yugi instantly perked up, smiling happily and scampering off to get the medicine from under the bathroom sink. Yami waited in tense silence, dreading what was to come. He wasn't sure what he hated more; shots at the doctors or antiseptic spray. They both hurt like a ...well, the last time he'd said that word, Grandpa had made him sit with soap in his mouth for five minutes. Getting his braces tightened at the orthodontist also hurt.

Yami grimaced at the thought and ran his tongue over the metal wires in his mouth. Then Yugi was back, practically skipping, happy that Yami was acting more like his usual self and they could go back to watching their movie. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was his favorite. He smiled broadly, showing his own braces, his cherub cheeks still a rosy red.

Yugi sat the small, red bottle down on the counter and tenderly took Yami's slim arm between his dainty hands. "I know it hurts, Yami, but Grandpa says it'll take the infection away. Now, if you could just keep your hands off it-"

Yami frowned, his full lips pouting, and tried to pull away, but his hikari's little hands held him firmly. "What about my kiss?"

Huge violet eyes, framed by thick lashes, smiled at him. "Only if you're a good boy while I put this on you."

Yami sulked, looking at the tips of his red socks and Yugi's light blue ones, unable to watch as his sadistic hikari unscrewed the cap. He hissed and flinched when the burning red liquid hit his agitated, torn skin.

"Well, if you wouldn't tear them, those stitches would've been out by now." Yugi's scolding was softened by the sympathy in his sweet voice. "My poor yami." He sighed and kissed Yami on the cheek before putting the cap back on the iodine bottle and grabbing the layers and layers of gauze off of the counter and rebandaging Yami's arm.

"That's it? You call that a kiss?"

Yugi giggled, screwing the lids back on the peanut butter and jelly jars. "Well, you did do this to yourself. Besides, what if our braces got stuck together?"

Yami snorted. He tried to clench his hand then gasped as pain flared up in his injured arm. "This is never going to heal. My arm looks like it's been mummified."

Yugi patted Yami's good arm, then stood on tip toe to put the peanut butter away. He teetered, stretching his utmost to push it up on the first shelf of the cupboard. Almost…almost….Yugi's eyes widened when he felt his socks slipping, then his yami's bigger, warm body was behind him, steadying him, and Yami reached out with his good hand to push the peanut butter onto the shelf, his hand caressing Yugi's soft one.

Yugi blushed. "Th-thanks."

Yami gave him a half smile. "Glad to know I can still be of some use."

"Oh, Yami." Yugi leaned back against him, his head resting on Yami's shoulder. Yami nuzzled the top of his head. "Hey!" Yugi's huge, violet eyes snapped open.. "We're gonna miss the movie! C'mon!" He grabbed the plates of finished sandwiches and dashed into the living room.

Looking very put out, Yami snatched the juice boxes Yugi had placed on the counter. He didn't mind the Harry Potter movies at all, but he preferred the books. At least this would give him an excuse to snuggle on the couch with his hikari…

TBC….

&&&&&&

Yes, 'tis the dreaded to be continued….but at least you know that means there's more on da way! So….review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's another snuggly, fluffy chappie. Not too much angst this time, and lots of Yami and Yugi snuggle bunnies!

And, as always, a HUGE thank you to you lovely, lovely reviewers! Luv u guys!

&&&&&&&&

Yugi yawned and leaned into Yami, his cheek nuzzling the older boy's bony shoulder. The movie was almost over, and the little hikari was struggling to keep his eyes opened. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into Yami, as the werewolf chased Harry and Hermione.

Yami tightened the arm he had wrapped around Yugi, who was ready to fall asleep. It was almost there bedtime. Yugi, ever the goody two shoes, listened to Grandpa and was in the habit of going to sleep on time. Yami, however, had the unfortunate habit of sneaking out of bed at night. He smiled down at Yugi. "Hikari, it's okay. This movie's only PG. It's nowhere near as bad as the one's I've seen at Bakura's or Merik's. Then again, those ones are always rated R." Yami chuckled.

Yugi shivered. "Ryou's told me about some of them. The last one gave him nightmares; he had trouble sleeping for a month!"

Yami snorted. "That's what got Bakura grounded? No wonder he wouldn't tell me. And here I thought he'd done something really bad…again.."

"Like he did to Ushio?"

"Ushio deserved what he got!" Yami glanced down angrily at his bandaged arm. The stitches didn't burn nearly as bad now. It actually felt kind of numb.

"Yes, he did. Still…I just wish…I didn't mean to cause any trouble…" Yugi looked down, squeezing Yami's good hand as he bit his lower lip, which started to tremble. He still blamed himself for what had happened. If only he and Ryou had somehow gotten away, or did something, then none of them would've been in trouble. But what could they have done against that big, nasty brute? Bakura was the only one strong enough to beat him, and beat him Bakura had.

"Sh. Yugi." Yami kissed his forehead and brushed a wavy blonde bang back. "Neither you nor Ryou did anything wrong. What were you supposed to do, stand there and let Ushio rape you?"

Yugi whimpered and shuddered. "H-he wouldn't've done that…would he?"

Yami's eyes narrowed and his voice darkened. "He was sexually harassing you. If you hadn't done anything this time, he would think he could get away with it. Then he wouldn't leave you two alone, and eventually it would get to the point where he would rape the two of you."

The younger boy's small body trembled. Yami bit his lip, his tongue toying with one of the rubber bands in his mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've said that…but it's true, Yugi. But I'm here, and I'll protect you."

Yugi looked down at the thickly layered white gauze wrapped around Yami's slim forearm. Lightly, he touched it. "I really am sorry."

Yami sighed and just held him tighter. "Then I'm sorry, too, for not being strong enough to defeat Ushio."

Yugi's eyes flashed indigo in shock. His head jerked up to gaze into Yami's face. "No, y-you did the best you could! Yami!"

Yami held his gaze. "So did you."

"B-but…"

Yami placed a lean finger on Yugi's trembling pink lips. "No. Hush." Yugi stared into his eyes for a moment longer, sighed in defeat and slumped against the thin, lean body. Yami kissed the top of his head.

TBC…

&&&&&&&

Review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this chappie's a lil bit longer than the others, and the pace starts to pick up here. .

Well, I've nothing to say except enjoy! Oh, and maybe be kind enough to leave a lil review?

&&&&&&

Yugi was just drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. Both of them jumped, absorbed into the movie, then Yami stretched for the cordless phone on the coffee table. "Hello? Ryou? What's wrong?"

Yugi's thick lashes shot open at the sounds of sobs on the other end. He looked worriedly at the phone in Yami's hand.

"Ryou, calm down, everything's going to be fine. Deep breaths. It's no big deal; it was just a suspension. After next week, everything'll be back to normal…Look at 'Kura, he's been suspended loads of times- Ryou?" Yami's hand tightened its hold on Yugi as more sobs were heard. "Ryou, what's going on-"

A key scraped into the lock on the thick storm door. Both boys froze. "Oh, shit, Ryou, I gotta go- Grampa's home-yes, Yugi and I'll meet you tomorrow at Barnes and Nobles-" Yami hung up the phone, tossed it onto the armchair and snuggled up to Yugi just as the door opened and Grandpa came in.

He toed off his shabby, old dress shoes, and hung up his coat and hat. Grandpa rubbed his sore neck and looked at the teenaged boys lying on the couch. Yami looked down, picking his black nail polish, but Yugi gave the elderly man a soft, hesitant smile.

"H-hi Grandpa-"

Grandpa gave him a stern look. "It's past your bedtimes." He sighed and slumped into the chair, tossing the cordless phone onto a pile of magazines on the coffee table. He ran wrinkled hands over his weathered face. He looked old, tired, and worn.

Yugi frowned and nudged Yami. Yami looked at Grandpa, really looked at the elderly man, and frowned also. "Grandpa, what's wrong?" Yugi chewed his lower lip and twined his hand with Yami's good one. "Bad day at the museum?"

Grandpa regarded them silently. Under his steadfast gaze, Yugi fussed and fidgeted, pressing more into Yami, trying to hide behind the bigger boy. Yami lowered his head again, his hands fisting in the cotton cloth of his pjs. A sad look came into the wrinkled, blue eyes. "Boys…I really don't know how to begin…" He sighed and rolled his neck, popping the joint. "I guess I should just come out and tell you….You already know I'm not happy about what happened at school-"

Yugi flinched and whimpered. His voice hinged on tears. "I-I…w-we're s-sorry…" He sniffled.

Yami bit his soft lower lip. "You said you weren't mad, that you understood."

Grandpa shook his head, wanting to go over and hug his grandsons, but his body was too sore and achy from his long, stressful day. "I'm not mad at either of you. It wasn't your fault. I'm mad that you two had to go through that. I'm mad at the school for how they handled it." He lapsed into silence.

"Grandpa?" Yami hedged.

Grandpa shook his head. "I left work early, along with Mr. Bakura (Ryou's Dad). We had a meeting, of sorts. Both of us are very upset about this. We've been talking to Isis."

Yugi was calming down, still clinging to Yami. Yami was relaxing, but not sure what this had to do with them.

Seeing their bewildered looks, Grandpa continued. "You know, she sends Merik and Malik to a private school, and, well, we've decided to send you all there as well."

Yugi lay his head on Yami's shoulder, taking it all in. Yami's crimson eyes went wide as saucers and his full lips parted, revealing the braces on his teeth. He looked as if a bomb had just been dropped on him. Yami's jaw worked, making him look like a stunned fish. No sound escaped his throat. Yugi just blinked.

Grandpa frowned. "It'll be better there. They handle situations like this better. There's none of that political correctness and zero tolerance crap."

"W-we're switching schools?" Yugi got out.

Grandpa nodded. "I'm sorry to shock you like this. I'm taking tomorrow off to fill out the paperwork."

"B-but, but-"

"Shh, my baby, it'll be alright." Grandpa groaned as he hauled himself to his tired feet, his worn body creaking. He bent over the couch, hugging Yami and Yugi to him. The sleepy boys inhaled the scent of ancient, dusty artifacts and mint pipe tobacco from the cloth of Grandpa's shirt.

"H-how w-will you afford it? It's expensive-"

"Don't worry about that; it's a bigger school, with scholarships and financial aid. Grandpa's here, he'll take care of everything." Grandpa kissed the top of Yugi's head, then kissed Yami's. "Now you two go get some sleep."

Only when Grandpa had toddled off to bed did Yami recovered enough to speak. "P-private sc-school?"

TBC…

&&&&&&&

Things will get much more exciting, I promise! Soon, Yugi and Ryou will be getting into a fight…


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, a HUGE thank you to you lovely, completely awesome reviewers. You guys really rock. Seriously. I totally appreciate all the support and comments from you. Your comments really help me keep things in perspective, and your reactions let me know if I've achieved my desired effects , or if I'm completely off aim.

There was a huge range of reactions to the private school thing; some liked it, some didn't, and some were confused. If you already go to a private school, it wouldn't bother you if you're used to it, but if you go to a public school, well, it does. Eh…I didn't explain that very well….gomen…

Oh, and, no fears, they're not being sent away; it's not a boarding school! . Oh, Yugi and Ryou don't fight with each other. They beat up Yami!

Just kidding! Bet I had ya going for a minute, though! . For the fight…well, just read and see!

NOTE: Please refer back to WARNINGS in chapter one. Remember , these warnings apply to the ENTIRE story! Yaoi ahoy!

&&&&&&&&

"I still can't believe he's sending us to a private school-"

"Yugi, don't even SAY that word; it's EVIL!" Yami wailed, poking at the whip cream on his chai frappuccino. Yugi just rolled his eyes and shifted on his metal chair. It was a bright, beautiful day, and they were sitting at a table outside Starbucks, near the little waterfountain in the center of the shopping square.

Ryou took a drink of his mocha light frap, licking chocolate off the end of his straw. He laid a comforting hand on Yami's arm. "Yami, really, you're overexagerating. It's not gonna be that bad."

Yami crossed his arms. "Still, Gramps didn't even ask us what we thought; they just up and decided to put us in that-that-"

Yugi sipped his vanilla bean frap. "Well, Grandpa IS our legal guardian."

Yami snorted, licking whipped cream off the green straw's end.

"Bakura's going there."

"So? If he jumped off a bridge, should I follow?"

"No, I'd push you for being such a whiny prat!" Yugi snapped, slamming his frap down. He was tired of Yami's theatrics. Yami and Ryou stared at him in shock. Since when did sweet, timid little Yugi raise his voice? Yugi blushed and looked down. "Oh, like you don't yell at Bakura." He mumbled. Ryou blushed, sipping his drink. Yami glared.

Silence descended as they each played with their drinks. Finally, Yugi swallowed and said softly, "You know, I think Grandpa is just doing what he believes is best for us. And I…I…well, I agree with him…" Yugi bit his lip and trailed off.

Yami snorted, pinning Yugi with his glare. Yugi squirmed and continued. "Well, I mean…Ushio won't be there….and he's always so horrible, picking on people. Even his girlfriend, Kina, that female bulldog…she's shoved poor Hanasaki in his locker three times already this year!"

"Yeah, and bullying happens at private schools, too. It's everywhere. Suck it up and deal with it."

"Like you did?" Yugi looked pointedly at Yami's bandaged arm. Yami winced and looked down. Not meaning to make him upset, Yugi laid a dainty hand on Yami's knee and squeezed it.

Silence fell once more. Ryou moved his drink around on the table and mumbled into his lap. "I-I kinda think Yugi's right……I mean, it can't be any worse than here…"

"We'll have to wear uniforms!" Yami cried out indignantly.

"Merik and Malik do, and they've survived." Yugi cajoled.

"A-and…and…" Ryou's voice grew softer and his face redder. "I-I'll get to see M-Malik a lot more…"

Yugi suddenly squealed, startling his yami and other hikari. "You've got a crush on Malik! I knew it!"

Ryou squirmed, his face redder than a tomato. "SH! Not so loud!" Yugi giggled and Yami joined in.

Yugi leaned on the table, towards Ryou. "You two would be so cute together!"

"R-really?"

Yugi nodded and Yami jumped in. "Plus Malik's got a motorcycle!"

Ryou didn't look too excited about that.

"We're gonna have to make a plan to get you two together!" Yugi declared. Ryou smiled, cheeks still a rosy hue, and leaned in.

Yami was about to when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He stiffened. There, coming out of DEB, the store for heavy girls, came Kina and her cronies. He ducked his head, hoping Ushio's bitch would leave them alone

TBC….

&&&&&&&

Oi…what a note to leave off on…but things did pick up a little more; next chapter they sky rocket! Zoom! Eh...like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please, be kind and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, you can believe your eyes. I've finally found a lil time to squeeze in an update. Yay. Woot.

Well, the plot pace has finally picked up. It was really slow at first, but now it goes kinda fast to make up for going slow. When I started it, I didn't know where I was going with it…and just for a change of pace, I didn't want to do a story with a steady rythym as it were.

Well, anyhow, enough of my rambling….Onto the fic!

Oh, wait! Slam on the brakes…A HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

&&&&&&&

For all warnings and disclaimers, see chapter one

Yami was about to reply when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He stiffened. There, coming out of DEB, the store for heavy girls, came Kina and her cronies. He ducked his head, hoping Ushio's bitch would leave them alone.

No such luck. Like she smelled cake or candy, Kina sniffed them out and thundered over. "Well, well, look who it is!" She was obese, with roly poly thighs, arms, short, brown hair that looked as if it was never combed, narrow, beady eyes, freckles, and thick lips. Her hoop earrings swayed and Yugi crinkled his pert nose while Ryou covered his, both gagging at her overpowering, cheap perfume.

"You boys caused me to loose my poor Ushio!" Kina looked around, her piggy eyes darting this way and that, "You're gonna pay for what Kura did! And I don't see him around now to save your scrawny butts!" She handed her shopping bag to one of the four beefy, overly made up girls and pounded her hammy fist into her hand.

Yami gulped then narrowed his eyes. He stood up and turned around, glaring defiantly at her. "Bring it on. I'll throw you in the fountain. Then again, your ass is so fat, you'd just float."

"Why you-" Kina swung a fist.

Yami ducked. "RUN!" He yelled; Ryou and Yugi wasted no time in obeying. Kina's girls were about to go after the two hikaris, but Yami punched one on her cheek, and they all turned on him. Weighing so little, Yami was much more agile than them, but without much body weight, Yami's blows didn't hurt as much as theirs did, with their heavy bulks giving their blows more power.

Yugi and Ryou ran, fear making their hearts and legs pump. They were no match for Kina! And Yami- Yami! Yugi's fear fogged brain suddenly realized Yami wasn't running with them. He looked over his bony shoulder. "YAMI!" he screamed and Ryou halted, too. They watched in stunned horror as Kina and her pack had Yami surrounded. He fought the best he could, but, against those wilderbeasts, what could he do?

"We have to help Yami!" Yugi cried, trying to find courage deep inside. All his instincts of self preservation cried for him to flee. Ryou, too was struggling. They were always running; it was always trouble maker Bakura who came to their defense. Bakura's beating up of the bullies kept the bullies away from them. And Yami tried, too. Yami hadn't stood a chance against Ushio, but he'd fought him anyway. To save them. He was always there for them. To save them, right now, he was fighting Kina. And he wasn't winning. Now, who was going to save Yami?

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He hated fighting, but he couldn't run away while his Yami was getting pummeled! "Kina! You inflated beach ball! You fat cow! Get away from Yami!" He yelled, tiny hands curled into fists as he charged.

Ryou watched wide eyed, before taking off as well. He wouldn't abandon his friends.

The girls never knew what hit them. . One minute, they were alternating between defending themselves from Yami's blows, and attacking him. They were circled around him; when he'd jab at one, another would hit him. Currently, they were winning; he was on the ground, weezing. He'd managed to scratch a few of them, but poor Yami had suffered most of the damage.

There was blood on the bandage covering his stitches; Kina had grabbed his arm and twisted it so hard the skin sewn together ripped open, blood seeping through the white bandage. His lower lip was swollen, blood dribbling down his chin from the hole his metal braces had torn in the vulnerable flesh. Still, Yami continued to fight, panting heavily, some of his blood dripping onto the grey cement.

Suddenly, fists pounded on their backs. Two of the five girls turned, ready to take on Ryou and Yugi. Neither of the hikaris had been in a fierce fight before, and all Kina and her girls did was bully and fight. Yugi and Ryou didn't stand a chance. Yugi pounded his small fists, but the girl laughed and shoved him backwards.

Ryou had slightly better luck. Having a delinquent yami prone to violence proved its only advantage; Ryou managed to whirl away when his girl tried to grab him. She his shoulder instead of his head, and he kneed her, just like he'd seen Bakura do a thousand times. Unfortunately, he didn't have Bakura's strength, agility, or aggressiveness. His poor imitation of Bakura's moves only earned him a few less bruises than Yugi was receiving.

TBC…

&&&&

Gee, it doesn't look to good for Yami and the hikaris, does it? Stay tuned to find out what happens next…

And reviews are always greatly, greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Before we come to the climatic chapter, I just want to say beforehand that Yugi and Ryou are lovers, not fighters. (No, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter). Also, no, they do not do any serious butt-kicking. (Sorry to disappoint you). I wrote this fic because, well, I've read a ton where Yugi and Ryou are portrayed as cry-babies who always run away…actually, I might even be guilty of writing them like that myself at times. Here, in this fic, their brave act was instead of running, they turned and fought.

They might not be the toughest; the bullies are bigger, badder and meaner than them. But they still fought. That's the spirit I was trying to capture here. That the odds were stacked against them, yet they still fought. They didn't cower and runaway. That's what I was trying to go for here. I think that standing up for yourself, going in to battle when the enemy has nearly every advantage- takes A LOT more courage than two equally matched fighters going at it. It's easy for a bull to fight another bull. But it takes all the courage in the little rabbit's heart to face swooping hawk. Does that analogy help any?

So, keeping that in mind, enjoy the next to last chappie!

&&&&&&&&

The other three girls continued to pound on Yami, while Yugi and Ryou got pounded. Yami fared the worst. Ryou and Yugi so far had only received a few minor bruises and scrapes from being hit and shoved to the ground. They, too, would have been turned into bloody pulps had it not been for two golden haired Egyptian boys playing hooki.

Merik, Malik, and Bakura walked towards Starbucks from PacSun, where Malik had bought a new pair of Etnies sneakers. The day was just too gorgeous to waste in school. The Ishtar boys had discarded their bookbags, uniform ties and jackets, shoving them into the saddle bags on their motorcycles. They enjoyed walking around the Waterfront shopping complex; it was a weekday, and before noon, so the place was practically empty.

Bakura's eyes narrowed when he saw fat old Kina. He didn't care who she was beating up; he just enjoyed toying with her, seeing the look of fear in her eyes. She went from big, bad pitbull to timid, quaking puppy wetting herself when someone bigger and badder came along. He turned to Merik, seeing if the other delinquent wanted to go mess with her, but Merik was staring in shock, his golden hands fisting. Bakura stared, too. "That fat bitch!" He snarled when he realized just WHO Kina was beating up.

The solitary girls were painfully yanked by their hair off Kina. They snarled, ready to fight, until they saw Merik and Malik. Yugi whimpered and scooted away, rubbing his bruised cheek. Ryou trembled, his heart skipping a beat when he looked up and saw Malik. Malik gave him a wink, then motioned with his head for Ryou to go join his fellow hikari. The girls twisted and turned, but the Ishtar's grips only tightened more painfully.

Three of the girls were yanked off of Yami and thrown onto the cement. Bakura grabbed Kina by her hair, one arm twisted painfully behind her back. She snarled. "Get off of me! I'll-"

"You'll what?" Bakura spoke in a deadly calm, velvety smooth voice laced with poison. Kina's beady eyes widened when she recognized him. She whimpered. "I'm not happy, Kina. First, your ball-less little bitch, Ushio, was messing with my hikari and his friends. Second, he gets me expelled. Now I find you messing with them."

Kina trembled, all her rolls jiggling like jello. "You can't hit me! I'm a girl!" Bakura's hand tightened in her hair, ready to yank her head off.

"No, Bakura can't. But I sure as hell can!" Mai had followed from PacSun, where she worked. Seeing what was going on, and since she was a manager, she decided to take her break early. "I'll take it from here" Mai had already stepped on the three girls, the heels on her boots pressing into their hands, her pointed toes kicking them and breaking their ribs.

Mai fisted her hands in Kina's hair. "You're going to pay. Bakura told me what you and Ushio've been up to. Perhaps you've forgotten the meaning of fear?" Mai was in college; she was three years older than Kina, and when they had gone to school together, Mai had bullied and picked on Kina every chance she got. Kina whimpered again.

Before he pulled away entirely, Bakura whispered in a low and dangerous, silken voice in Kina's ear. "Tell Ushio when he gets out of the hospital, I'll be waiting for him." He smirked like the devil and patted her pudgy cheek.

Ryou and Yugi watched with terrified, wide eyes, then began checking each other's wounds. They wanted to get to Yami, who sat on the ground bleeding, but Bakura and Mai, with Kina, stood between them. And with Bakura's deadly temper on full flare, neither one wanted to risk interrupting and accidentally getting in the way.

Bakura bent to help Yami up, but Yami was already up. The slender, bleeding boy watched with grim satisfaction as Mai beat the hell out of three of Kina's girls. They had tried to charge at her, as they had done to him, but Mai, while not fat, had curves and weighed more than he did. Plus, she was an experienced fighter; she'd taken the three out in no time. Then Mai and Bakura had taken care of Kina.

But Yami was still angry at Kina and her gang, and angry at himself for being so weak. That's when he spotted Merik and Malik, still holding the struggling girls. The Ishtar boys desperately wanted to hit those two bullies; Yami could see it in their eyes. With an enraged scream, Yami rushed over, punching first one girl then the other. His nails scratched their cheeks. One growled and kneed him in the stomach. Yami doubled over in pain, but Bakura caught him before he could fall. Malik, seeing his chance, kicked the girl in the back of her knee, causing her to crumple to the ground. He smirked and Merik shot him a jealous glance.

After Mai finished with Kina, she was a bloodier mess than Yami. They let the other girls go. After seeing their leader in such a mangled mess, the girls scattered, leaving Kina to limp home alone. Bakura made Yami sit down, so he could check over Yami's wounds, while Merik and Malik checked over the hikaris.

"I got a first aid kit back in the store." Mai said, wiping Kina's blood off on the cement.

Yami stubbornly shook his head. Neither Bakura nor Merik ever had medical attention after a fight. Those two yamis would just shrug it off and say it was only a few minor scrapes and scratches. "I-I'm okay; just a few bumps." He went cross eyes as his vision swam. "I just wanna go home."

"We're okay, too. Just a few bruises." Yugi spoke up, feeling too sore to move. Home sounded good about now, and so did a hot bath and some hot chocolate, with whipped cream.

"I'll take Ryou home and get him cleaned up." Bakura took Ryou's soft, smaller hand in his own and helped his hikari up. Ryou was too busy trying to discreetly stare at Merik's hikari, and blushing every time Malik looked his way.

"I'll take Ryou home." Malik offered; Ryou smiled, looked down at his toes, and blushed. "Bakura, you left your car here when we met here earlier. And Yami's not in any condition to ride a motorcycle. Besides, it'd probably scare Yugi half to death."

"Hey." Yami glared, and so did Yugi. "I'm fine."

"And I'm not scared!"

Merik lightly grabbed Yugi by his sides, and the small boy jumped and "eeped". Merik only smirked at the cute, violet eyed glare.

Bakura thought for a moment. "Yami, you're bleeding." Yami bit his lip; he couldn't argue that. Ryou looked pleadingly up at Bakura with puppy eyes. "Alright, Malik takes Ryou home, Yami and Yugi go with me and Merik, then I'll drop Merik back off here to get his motorcycle."

TBC…

&&&&&&&&&

Well, next chapter isn't so much of a "to be continued" as an epilogue….

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here it is, folks, the last chapter. I actually finished a story! Woot, go me!

It's been a fun ride, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want some more Ygo action check out my newest fic, "Tattoo", where Yugi is bound and determined, come hell or high water, or an irate grandfather- to get a tattoo. It also has the ever loveable and always bad Ishtar boys and Bakura, who cause a lot more trouble than they did here. And Yami's not as much of a goody two-shoes as he was here.

Also, and most important, a huge thank you to you wonderful, very lovely reviewers: Fox Loves Shinigami, darkgold, Spicey Babe, Yami Yugi 3, Chibi Chib, Yami Neferbre, Toxic Hathor, Cosmic Essence, and Atemu Yugi Lover 34

& & & &

Neither Grandpa or Ryou's dad was upset over the fight. If anything, it made them even more determined to remove the boys from public school. So, two weeks later found all three yamis and their hikaris in their uniforms, standing outside Fenton Hall Private School, promoting modest young men and women.

Bakura and Merik looked at each other, exchanging fiendish, evil grins. They had spent many hours together plotting to unleash unparalleled amounts of destruction, panic, chaos; they were going to put the fear of the devil into upright, standing, moral, modest school.

Malik took Ryou's hand, and Ryou smiled at him and blushed, but he didn't look down. The bruises had faded, he and Yugi were now fully healed. Looking at Malik, he didn't think this place would be so bad, afterall. He did have Malik with him.

Yami resembled a martyr going to his death. His face was ashen and he tugged on his uniform. At least that kept him from bothering his arm. Yami had to get his stitches replaced, the surgeon putting a cast over his arm to keep his hands off the stitches. At least he hadn't had to get his braces fixed. His bruises and scrapes were mostly healed, but his lower lip was still swollen, giving him a vulnerable, pouty look.

Yugi took Yami's hand and smiled up at him. "Things'll be different here."

Yami snorted softly. "Yeah, right. They'll be the same; people are stupid wherever you go."

"We're all together now. Besides, we have Bakura and Merik."

Seeing their devilish smirks, Yami shook his head. "Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." But he squeezed Yugi's hand back as they headed into school together.

Malik looked over his shoulder, seeing the uncomfortable look on Yami's face. "It sucks big balls here, but at least it's not military school." Yami flinched. Malik laughed. "Especially the head mistress; she was Attila the Hun in a former life."

Merik cackled, looking at the Motous and Ryou and Bakura. "Welcome to hell."

OWARI

&&&&&&&

Oi, last chappie was short, and I do apologize for that! Well, hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
